


You Broke My Heart…

by Sivan325



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Legolas’ POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas heart is broken when he caught his love, in the middle of lovemaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Broke My Heart…

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Elvengoddess911  
> Disclaimer: The usual cast, they do not belong to me.  
> Timeline: AU

**Mirkwood**

I walked within my forest, and I felt so happy; my father already gave me his blessing, for he saw how I loved my lover. 

I took a breath and looked over the trees, enjoying the sight. The golden leaves fell softly, stroking my face. The trees sang to me. I felt happy, as I thought the worst is over. 

Apparently I was wrong. 

I turned to my chamber, seeking for my lover. I desired him, and wanted to feel him once more. 

He was not in my room. I felt nervous; I did not know where he was. 

I started to call his name, as I felt an ache in my heart. I began to worry. 

No one had seen him, I felt that I was losing control. I feared. 

I heard a noise came from my father’s chamber; it was a little strange to me. I did not dare to open the door, but I change my mind when I heard my lover’s voice. 

I opened the door without making any noise and saw… 

I collapsed on the floor, my mouth was open, I could not believe of what I had seen.  
‘No, it cannot be,’ I thought to myself. 

I began to scream; it was like the wrath yell, as they searched for my lost soul. 

He watched me; he and my father watched me. I wanted to say something but I could not say anything, as my voice trailed off. 

My heart, I could hear how my heart began to break; it was like broken glass. I wish you could have heard it, my love. 

I wish you will grieve me, when you love me once. 

I watched you one last time, as I wondered why you did it, why you broke my heart.  
I thought you loved me. 

He approached me followed by my father, and he only said: “I know that you did it with my father, and I thought you want me to do it as well.” 

I said, before I took my last breath “I never did it, as my heart was always with you, and belonged to you. You could have asked me.” 

My eyes were shut, I could see in my mind only the darkness as the light was gone, and so was my love. 

I could see you from Mandos’ Halls crying with despair, and I said: ‘Now you know the price for breaking my heart.’ 

**The End**


End file.
